


Songs in a Mercury Key

by alchemy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fanmix, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemy/pseuds/alchemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The official companion playlist to <em>Calling Home</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs in a Mercury Key

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Calling Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523189) by [alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemy/pseuds/alchemy). 



> If it's wrong to be this emotionally invested in your own fic, I don't want to be right.
> 
> _Songs in a Mercury Key_ is, essentially, the cream of Fifties and Sixties music I listened to while finding inspiration for _Calling Home_. Because so many of you were not only affected by the fic, but mentioned being moved by the music in specific, I thought some of you might appreciate something like this. The goal in compiling these songs was to be evocative of the time period, represent the central themes, and to tell a story. These are the sort of songs that Stiles and Derek would have been listening to during their relationship, and immediately after the events of the fic. I figured that since I won't be writing a sequel, I could at least do this for y'all.
> 
> The songs are intended to be listened to _in order_ , and if you're not crying by the end of "Unchained Melody," I'm obviously not doing my job well enough. Bring the tissues.
> 
> Much love to you all,  
> Alchemy  
> xx
> 
> P.S. Please let me know if any of the links go down, I'll replace them ASAP.

  


  
[The Ronettes - Be My Baby](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtrsyA0lwHU)   
[The Shirelles - Will You Love Me Tomorrow](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbxxkwBQk_o)   
[The Teddy Bears - To Know Him is to Love Him](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIUf6dOGc1c)   
[Patsy Cline - Crazy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OVtpnpCOKM)   
[Johnny Mathis - Chances Are](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEH3uqbpsm8)   
[Bobby Darin - Beyond the Sea](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rxo4WNfCD2M)   
[The Flamingos - I Only Have Eyes for You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvzNeh4Mq1o)   
[Etta James - At Last](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9JOxagV9Pw)   
[The Righteous Brothers - Unchained Melody](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiiyq2xrSI0)   
[The Beach Boys - God Only Knows](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkPy18xW1j8)   



End file.
